Firered: Road to the Indigo League
by Aatrox
Summary: This is a tale about a new young trainer named Icarus wanting to be the very best in every region. He meets a mysterious boy named Martyn who has a dark secret. He also meets lots of awesome, strange, and mysterious people along the road. May contain NewBarkshipping. New chapters every week
1. Chapter 1: A journey begins

Pokemon: The Road to the Indigo League

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a bright sunny day at Pallet Town, and it was a special day for one kid, Icarus Willow. His dreams are to become the Indigo League champion and battle the person he looks up to, Ash Ketchum.

8:30AM  
"Muuuuum! I'm off to Professor Oak noooow!" Icarus shouted as he ran towards the front door.  
"Okay dear! Come back to me once you get your first pokemon! I want to see it!"  
"Fine..." Icarus sighed as he opened the door.  
Icarus entered the bright sunlight and sprinted acrossed the street.

A big building appears on his left, with a sign saying 'LAB' in front of it."That must be the lab!" Icarus thought.  
He then runs towards the building and slams the door open.  
"I'm here for my pokemon!" He shouted.  
But no one was there, it was just machinary noises from left and right.  
"What was the old guy's name again?" Icarus thought. "Professor Birch I think? Yeah, that must be it!" "Professor Birch!"  
Icarus started to explore the building, and came upon three small Pokeballs.  
"Whoa..." Icarus said. " I wonder what's inside them! I bet there's a Dragonite in it! Or maybe an Articuno!"  
Then, the front door creeped open. Icarus froze immediately.  
After a while Icarus spoke, "W-whos there?" There was no answer. He then heard footsteps.  
"stay back! I've got a really strong Raichu with me!" Icarus shouted. But that did nothing to scare the person.  
Then a familiar shadow appeared on the wall.  
It then spoke in an old quiet peculiar voice, " Is someone there?"  
Then, the figure stepped forward and revealed himself to be a medium-sized, gray hair man.  
" Why hello, young man, you must be Icarus! Nice to meet you." The Professor said in a lovely tune.  
"You must be Professor Birch! It's a honour to meet you! I'm here for pokemon." Icarus replied.  
He took his hand and shooked it fast.  
"The name is Oak, Samuel Oak. But you can call me Professor Oak."  
Oak snapped. " Anyway, in front of you are 3 Pokemon. Here let me show you!"  
Oak grabbed the nearest ball and threw it onto the ground, and popped out a Squirtle.  
But Icarus was unamused. " Aw what! I thought it was going to be an Articuno! B-but this pokemon is so cute!"  
"Squirtle!" It squealed.  
Oak then grabbed the next ball and sent it out. It was a Bulbasaur  
"Bulba!" it yelled  
" Another small cute one? I wanted a Dragonite!" Icarus stammered  
Oak laughed, " Icarus, no matter how strong the are, they are weak without a loving trainer,for example, a strong pidgey that has a strong bond with their trainer will do better than one without."  
"I don't have much clue on what you just said, but I'll roll with it." Icarus said.  
" Also, you remind me a lot of a trainer that once got his pokemon here. You've got the black hair and shirt of him" Oak murmured.  
" Was it Ash? Ash is so cool! I wish that I could be as strong as him one day!" Icarus squawked  
" You might be better than him one day, I mean he hasn't got into any region league final ever! I hope you can do that."  
Oak then sent out the third and last pokemon,  
Charmander.  
"Char, Chaar!" it squawked.  
"Oh... my, I...I... want this pokemon!" Icarus begged  
"Are you sure? I mean there's two other great pokemon here! Charmander isn't very good!" Oak barked  
"Didn't you remember what you said? No matter how strong the are, they are weak without a loving trainer." Icarus replied  
Oak sighed, " Okay, you can have him, let me get you some pokeballs and and a Pokedex."  
"Why does everyone have to get the Charmander!" Oak said to himself.  
Oak hands Icarus 5 Pokeballs, Charmander's pokeball and a pokedex.  
"I guess... my journey... starts now!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Rival Appears!

Pokemon: Road to the Indigo League, Chapter 2: A Rival appears!

**AUTHORS NOTE: THE NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED TO 'POKEMON: A TALE' TO 'POKEMON: THE ROAD TO THE INDIGO LEAGUE'**

"Well, here I am, Route 1." Icarus murmured.  
Icarus steps onto Route 1 as the wind blows past him.  
He walks for while in the grassy land, when he spots a small Pokemon in the wild.  
"What's that Pokemon?" Icarus questions  
He grabs his Pokedex and points it at the Pokemon.  
It announces in a robotic voice,  
"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand Attack"  
"Lets go Charmander! Lets show that Pidgey whos boss!" Icarus said  
Icarus grabs his Pokeball and threw it onto the ground. The ball opened up and emited light and shot out Charmander."  
"Char, char!" Charmander yelled in excitement.  
"Okay Charmander, this our first ever battle together. So lets win it!" Icarus shouted in excitement  
" Charmander use scratch!" Icarus commanded  
Charmander leaped towards the Pidgey and scratched it on the wings.  
The Pidgey was knocked back, but retaliated with a Gust attack.  
Charmander was knocked back heavily.  
"No, Charmander! Are you okay?" Icarus cried.  
"Char!" It replied, and it slowly got itself back up.  
"Okay Charmander, hit it with a Scratch attack!"  
Charmander leapt at the Pidgey and scratched it.  
"Piiiiidg!" It yelled in pain.  
"All right it's down, gooooo Pokeball!"  
Icarus threw the Pokeball at the Pidgey, but it escaped before getting caught.  
"Curse you Pidgey! I will catch you one day!" Icarus yelled angrily. Icarus ran towards Charmander,  
"Charmander, are you okay?"  
"Char!" it replied.  
"Return!"  
Icarus pointed his Pokeball towards Charmander and it shot light at it. It returned to Icarus.

Icarus carried on his way to Viridian City. Icarus then heard mysterious noises. He followed the noises and saw two mysterious people behind some trees. He hid behind some Oran Berry bushes.  
"B-but we must listen to Giovanni! If we don't, we will be punished!" One figure said.  
"No buts! We will carry out the plan, and if we succeed, we will be acknowledged and we will be promoted." The other figure said.  
"But what if we fail? We could be kicked out of Team Rocket! I want to follow in my dads footstep, and join up with James!" the first figure said  
"James? He's useless, so is her partner, they haven't done a single thing that benefited Team Rocket, plus they're in Unova, so you'll never see them." the other figure replied.  
"Fine, I'll go with your plan, but if we fail, I shall destroy you!" the first figured said.  
They then took off out of the woods.  
"I wonder that was about. Especially the Team Rocket stuff." He thought.

After a while he found a bright welcoming sign,  
'WELCOME TO VIRIDIAN CITY, HOME OF THE EIGHTH GYM'  
Eighth gym he thought. There must be an error.  
In front him appeared several large buildings, and a big red building with a Pokeball sign on top of it. Icarus explored the city and ended up standing in front of a gym.  
"So the must be the city Gym! First badge here I come!" Icarus shouted.  
He ran towards the entrance until a old man stopped him.  
"Whoa there sunny boy, do you have any badges?" He asked,  
"No, that's why I'm here to challenge the gym leader and get my first badge!" Icarus said.  
"Well, this is actually the eighth gym, didn't you read the sign when you entered the city?"  
"Oh, I thought it was an error, I'm sorry." Icarus replied, and he walked off.

He kept walking east while admiring the scenery in the city and ended up in the wild.  
A sign appeared, and written on it was,  
'ROUTE 22'  
Route 22 Icarus thought, that was quick.  
Then a wild Spearow appeared from a bush and flew towards Icarus.  
Icarus lept out of the way narrowly dodging the Spearow.  
"Go Charmander!"  
Icarus threw his Pokeball, and out appeared Charmander.  
"I'm gonna catch you instead! Charmander use Scratch!" Icarus commanded.  
Charmander lept at Spearow but Spearow flew up to dodge it.  
It then flew down at Charmander using peck on him.  
"No Charmander!" Icarus cried, " Get back up and use Scratch again!"  
This time Charmander got Spearow and it was a critical hit,  
"Alright, go pokeball!"  
Icarus got a Pokeball from his bag and threw it at Spearow.  
Spearow was forced into the pokeball and the ball started wobbling,  
wobbling, wobbling, was all it did for a few seconds.  
Then it made a CLICK sound and the wobbling stopped.  
Icarus stood there staring at the ball, then leapt in excitement.  
"Yeah! I caught a Spearow!"  
after the brief excitement he carried on.

He was startled by a young voice.  
"Hey kiddo, you can't go this way." A voice said  
He appeared out of a tree, with a green puffy hair, with big muscular arms, a white tank top, and green army shorts.  
"Why?" Icarus questioned.  
"This way is to the Indigo League, unless you've got eight badges they won't let you pass" He replied. " It looks like you started on your journey, I'm new to, so I was thinking, want to battle?"  
"Sure! I just got a new Pokemon just before." Icarus replied with excitement.  
"The name's Larry by the way"  
Larry and Icarus stepped a few metres away each other.  
Larry revealed his first Pokemon, which was a Squirtle.  
"Whoa, a Squirtle, you got that from Professor Oak right?" Icarus said.  
"I'm gonna defeat you and make you cry!" Larry said confidently.  
Icarus said to himself, " Squirtle is a water type, so there's a good chance he will have a water type move, so that will completely obliterate my Charmander, so I must use Spearow."  
Icarus sends out his Spearow.  
"Arhk!" Spearow cried.  
"Alright Spearow show me what your made of. Use Peck!" Icarus commanded

Spearow flew towards Squirtle.  
"Squirtle use Bubble!" Larry commanded  
Squirtle used bubble and shot Spearow down onto the ground.  
Spearow fainted.  
"No, Spearow!" Icarus shouted in horror.  
He grabs his next Pokemon's pokeball and whispers to it, "Make me proud Charmander."  
Icarus sended out Charmander.  
"Squirtle use Bubble!" Larry said.  
"Dodge it Charmander!" Icarus replied in retaliation.  
Charmander didn't dodge it though. Bubble hit Charmander right in the face.  
Icarus got mad, "Charmander, why didn't you dodge?"  
"Squirtle use tackle now!"  
"Charmander use scratch!"  
Squirte charges right into Charmander, slapping him right on the rocky ground.  
"I guess I win! You need to toughen up if you want to be my rival!" Larry said in disgrace, and he ran off. "See you at Pewter City!"  
Icarus got up and went to see Charmander which was lying on the ground.  
"Why Charmander? Why? You listened to me before?"  
"CharChar" he murmured.  
"C'mon, lets go heal at the Pokemon Center and we'll head off to Pewter City 'kay? But you must listen to me."  
They arrived at Viridian City's Pokemon Center and got healed up.  
They now begin their journey towards Pewter City.


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious kid

Pokemon: The road to the Indigo League, Chapter 3: The mysterious kid.

"This is one spooky forest!" Icarus cried out.  
Icarus walks slowly along the footpath with his eyes wide for anything creepy.  
Icarus heard rustling noises, and he started to jog.  
"Th-theres n-nothing t-to b-be scared of, just a dark f-forest" Icarus stuttered.  
He turned around the corner to find two men with the letter 'R' on their shirt battling and small child with his Metapod. The child resembled as a tall boy, blue eyes, blue baggy pants, messed up hair but covered by a green pokeball hat, and a green jersey with a pikachu on the front.  
"Give us the Pokemon now!" one of the mens shouted  
"No I won't!" the little boy replied in denial.  
"Then we'll force you to! Raticate use bite!" The other men shouted,  
"Raticate use hyper fang!" the first man shouted.  
Both Raticate's charged towards the Caterpie until one of them was scratch by a Charmander.  
"Stay away from this little boy you scum!" Icarus said heroicly, his confidence boosted up and the fear disappeared.  
"Stay away from this boy, or you will be hurt!" the first men said.  
"Let us introduce ourself!" the other men said, "I am Ja-"  
"Charmander use scratch!" Icarus interupted  
"Huh? Hey! No one interupts us!" The man replied in horror, "Raticate use Bite now!"  
They both attacked each other at the same time and both were knocked back.  
The little boy stepped up and said, "Metapod use String shot!"  
Metapod shot string out of his back and it stuck both Raticate's together.  
"Alright Charmander use scratch!" Icarus commanded.  
Charmander charged up to the stuck Raticates and scratched them until they could no longer move. Then all of a sudden Charmander let out fire from his body, blasting the two Raticates.  
"Woah, that was Ember!" The little boy shouted in excitement.  
"Damn it! What are we going to do now James?" The first men exclaimed.  
"Lets get out of here before Giovanni finds out we failed!" James replied. "You won't get away with this kids! We will get you someday!"  
And they went off into the woods.

They both walked through the forest, letting the little boy guide the way.  
"I didn't get your name kiddo, what was it again?" Icarus questioned  
The boy sighed, "It's Martyn, I'm 9 years old."  
"Mat-tin?" Icarus said confused,  
"No! It's Mar-tin, not Mat-tin." Martyn squealed.  
"Okay Matin!" Icarus replied joyfully, but Martyn became furious.  
"So what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your Mummy?" Icarus inquired.  
Martyn became sad and murmured, "S-sh-she's d-dea-" he cut himself off.  
"Oh," Icarus also became sad, "So you're traveling by yourself now?"  
"No, I've got my Metapod with me, and also a really special Pikachu!" Martyn replied.  
"How special?" Icarus asked.  
Martyn went up next to his ears and whispered: "He knows surf!"  
Icarus was surprised, and didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Electric types can't learn surf!" He then exclaimed.  
"But this can!" he quickly replied. "But don't ever tell this to ANYONE!" he said.  
"Got it!"  
After hours of walking he had found his way out.  
"H-hey Matin, I found the way!" He said, pointing to the way out.  
But no one was next to him, he just ended up talking to himself. He then noticed small footprints towards the exit. He carried on out as he thought that was him.  
But not too far behind him was a broken net and a green pokeball hat lying on the ground.

Icarus entered the dark skies which is overlooking Pewter City. But he was very worried.  
He decided to go to the Pokemon Centre to ask if a person named Martyn came.  
He entered the brightly lit Pokemon Centre and went up to the counter,  
"Excuse me, have you seen a boy named Martyn come through here? He has black hair, green jersey and blue pants." Icarus inquired.  
"No, I'm sorry, no one has came to the Pokemon Centre, it's very empty in the weekends."  
"Oh, thanks for your help anyway," Icarus replied, then he walked off sad and worried.  
'Maybe I'll run into him later on,' he thought.  
He then turned around to see something flashing from a tv screen, and a news reporter has appeared, he then declared, "ASH KETCHUM, CHAMPION OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE HAS BECAME THE CHAMPION OF THE ORANGE ISLANDS. IT HAS BEEN REPORTED THAT HE IS TRAVELING TO JOHTO TO PARTICIPATE IN THE JOHTO LEAGUE"  
'Could it be THE Ash Ketchum? I must find him after the Indigo League' he said to himself, he then proceeded to go outside.  
Outside near the Centre was a person giving out newspaper and repeating the same thing over and over again,  
"VIRIDIAN GYM HAS A NEW GYM LEADER, BLUE! ALSO A LITTLE BOY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE ONCE DISBANDED TEAM ROCKET"  
'Little boy, it must be Martyn!' he thought.  
He decided to go back into the forest to search for clues.

Shortly entering the forest, he noticed a broken net with his cap. He picked it up and stored it in his bag. He noticed tracks leading into trees, and he followed it. After 20 metres the tracks suddenly stopped in a open field. After a hour of searching for clues he decided to stop searching and instead to earn his first badge. He also learnt a few things, that Team Rocket wants Martyn's Pikachu since it knew surf. He also learnt that Martyn is smart fellow, who could get out of nearly any situation. For now he decided to challenge his first gym, Brock the Rock Type Gym leader.

He stands at the entrance of the gym, and he looked very pale. He opens the door and ends up in a rocky scenery with lights turned on.  
"Hellooooo? Anyone here? I'm here to challenge you!" Icarus shouted.  
Then a dark figure appeared on the other side of field.  
"So you must be my next opponent!" It shouted. " Be warned, that the last guy that came in here with his Charmander, he ran home crying saying "Mama Mama! The gym leader is naughty!""

"Well that's not going to happen to me! I'm going to change your fate!" Icarus replied.

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE CHECK OUT IRONPIKACHU**'**S AWESOME SERIES CALLED : POKEMON: THE BEST, IT'S COOL! :) ( AND YOU KNOW IT'S COOL BECAUSE I ADDED THE SMILEY FACE AT THE END )**


	4. Chapter 4: Brock!

**AUTHORS NOTE: CHANGED NAME, BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW IT'S ABOUT POKEMON.**

Pokemon: The Road to the Indigo League, Chapter 4: Brock

Spearow and Geodude has come face to face,  
"Pfft, don't you know that flying types are weak against rock types?" says Brock.  
Icarus ignores Brock and took the first move,  
"Spearow use Peck!"  
Spearow flew towards Geodude, and it had a direct hit, But it did nothing to it.  
"Geodude Taaaackle!" Brock said,  
Geodude swished towards Spearow landing a critical hit on it.  
"Speearrooooow! Get up and use Peck again!" Icarus squealed.  
"Geodude use Defense Curl to block it!" says Brock.  
Spearow's attack hit directly but did nothing like before, but then Spearow did started smacking Geodude with its wings ferociously without any trainer commands.  
"That's Fury Attack!" Brock pointed out, "But that's still not going to do anything! Geodude Tackle!"

After taking several hits Geodude quickly dashed towards Spearow fast.  
Icarus stood there as Spearow was hit hard,  
"Spearooooow!" Icarus shouted.  
Spearow was crying on the ground so loud, the whole city could hear it.  
With determination, Spearow got back up for one more strike.  
"Alright Spearow, use fury attack one last time!" Icarus shouted.  
"Geodude use tackle, quick!" Brock shouted.  
Both collided with each other and black smoke started to fill up the area.  
After a few seconds it cleared, with not one, but both Pokemon fainted.  
"Well done Icarus, it's unusual for a flying type to take down a rock type here." Brock said smartly. "But, you will face my ultimate Pokemon, Onix!"  
Out came Onix, it was so big, it crushed the roof which was 8 metres high.  
Icarus let out a big gasp, then sent out his next and last Pokemon.  
"Charmander, you must win!" Icarus shouted.  
"Onix use bind!" Brock said quickly  
Onix swung its long tail around Charmanders body and squeezed it tight.  
"Chaaaaaaar!" Charmander roared.  
"Hang in there Charmander, while I think of a plan!" Icarus shouted nervously.  
He looked, and looked, looked at Charmander for a while, but had no success.  
"Onix finish him off with rock tomb!"  
Onix grab big chunks of rock and smashed them into Charmander, causing smoke once again.  
But Charmander was still up once the smoke disappeared.  
Instead his claws were shiny metal blocking rocks.  
"M-metal claw!" Icarus gasped.  
"So much excitement!" Brock said.  
"Charmander use metal claw once again!" Icarus shouted.  
Charmander leapt up onto Onix, and Onix was scared to attack because he might hurt himself.  
Charmander clawed his whole body, and Onix went crashing down.  
"I-I won!" Icarus yelled in excitement, he started jumping up and down in glory.  
"Hey kiddo, you still have seven more badges to go." Brock said, and Icarus calmed down quickly.  
Brock reached out from his pocket with a shiny Boulder badge.  
"Here, I present to you, the boulder badge!" Brock said in glory.  
Icarus grabbed it and felt it.  
"Soooo, where do I go now?" Icarus questioned.  
Brock facepalmed, " You must go east to of Pewter City, to Route 3, then go throught Mt. Moon, then you'll be at Cerulean City." Brock replied, " Hey, since you're going there, why not I join you until we get there? I've got an errand to run, so do you want to?"  
"Why not, It'll be great to have some company around for my journey, so I'm not forever alone for a bit" Icarus agreed. "But who's going to take over your gym when you're gone?"  
"My Dad!" Brock replied.

They stepped out of the gym and headed towards east.  
Once they got towards Route 3 they saw a big navy blue helicopter with a 'R' sign on the sides, flew past.  
"Oh no, this isn't good," Brock said cautiously.  
"What?"  
"Team Rocket is back," Brock said.  
"Them? I think I ran into a couple of them in Route 2 and the forest before," Icarus said.  
"It's worse than I thought then," Brock said.


	5. Chapter 5: Ethan

Chapter 5: Red,

Ash and Brock had been walking for 3 hours, and still no Mt. Moon was found.  
"I'm sure this is the right place!" Brock protested.  
"Totally, and that's why we're there!" Icarus said sarcasticly.  
Brock grunted, and they continued walking through the long grass, when they encountered a small Pokemon Centre next to a large brown cave.  
"See! I knew this was the right way!" Brock smirked.  
"Y-yeah..." Icarus murmured.  
"C'mon, lets get through the cave fast." Icarus said as he ran towards the entrance.  
They walked into the entrance to find themselves in a pitch black cave, with no source of light anywhere.  
"It's so dark!" Icarus shouted, as his words echoed through the cave.  
Brock stood there for a second, and clicked his finger,  
"Get out your Charmander" Brock commanded.  
"Why?" Icarus questioned.  
"We can use Charmander's tail as a light." Brock replied.  
Icarus got out his pokeball and threw out Charmander,  
"Ch-charmander! Char!" It jumped in joy, and a small radius of Charmander was lit up.  
"Wow, you're smarter than I thought!" Icarus said.  
Brock jumped and looked at Icarus,  
"You're saying that I'm dumb?" He shouted angrily,  
"N-no, I didn't mean that!" Icarus replied trying to put a smile on his face.  
"Whatever," Brock snarled.

They walked together without saying a word afterwards. It was a very quiet walk, no Pokemon or Trainer was found, making it a very boring journey.  
They had found the exit when they heard a faint cry.  
"You hear that?" Brock said.  
They both stood and listened for a while, and faint cries after faint cries. They then decided to find the source of this cry. Then another small noise of flapping noises appeared just behind them, not knowing a Zubat was following them the whole time.  
They gotten closer and closer until they finally found the source. A tall boy with blue baggy pants, and messed up hair tied up in rope. Icarus came to relise it was Martyn.  
"Martyn, there you are! What happened to you?" Icarus said as he untied the rope.  
"I-I w-was-" Martyn struggled to speak.  
"Enough talk, lets get you out of here." Icarus said.  
Brock and Icarus both grabbed Martyn by the arm and carried him towards the exit.  
"Hey you three, stop there!" a voice echoed.  
They looked behind them when they saw two Team Rocket grunts standing strong and confidently. Then one of them started to shake.  
"Cr-cr-crap, It's him!" the first grunt said.  
"The black haired guy?" the other grunt said.  
"Y-yeah, It's him!" the first grunt said.  
"Brock? Yeah, He is a kick-ass gym leader!" Icarus replied.  
"N-no, it's you!" the other grunt murmured.  
"Me? No way, I'm just like every other person!" Icarus smirked.  
"Even if you're Ethan, we're not backing down!" The first grunt shouted.  
"Yeah! Go Sandshrew!" the other grunt gulped.  
"Go Charmander, use metal claw!" Icarus commanded.  
Charmander appeared onto the field and immediately rushed towards the Sandshrew without hesitation.  
"Not so fast! Go Ekans, use bite!"  
"Sandshrew use slash!" they shouted angrily.  
Sandshrew and Charmander colided with each other, dealing a massive blow to Sandshrew.  
Then Ekans slithered towards Charmander, while opening his jaws for bite. Charmander didn't have to react and was bit by Ekans.  
"Let me join the battle, go Geodude!" Brock shouted angrily.  
"No, Brock. Let me handle these punks. You go get Martyn to Cerulean Pokemon Centre now!"  
Icarus shouted, and he enraged.  
"But they're way to strong for you!" Brock replied, wanting to help.  
"No, this is payback for what they did to Martyn! So are you going to listen to me?"  
Icarus tensed his muscles hard.  
Without a word Brock carried Martyn out of the cave slowly.  
"Piiiii-kachu!" Martyn murmured.  
"It's okay Martyn, I've got y-"  
Brock stopped, to hear a helicopter noise coming from the exit. But Brock ignored it and carried on outside.  
"I-it's you!" Brock shouted from the exit.  
Icarus ignored and carried on battling,  
"Charmander, ember!"  
Charmander shot out small bursts of fire landing directly on both Ekans and Sandshrew, and knocking Sandshrew out of the battle.  
"Lets get out of here already! He's outside waiting!" the second grunt said.  
"No, I must defeat him, for what he did to Giovanni!" the first grunt shouted, and he enraged even more.  
"What's wrong with you people? I didn't do anything wrooooong!" Icarus yelled, "Charmander use metal claw on Ekans!"  
"Ekans, poison sting!"  
Ekans dodged the metal claw and shot a pinch of poison right in Charmander's neck, and he collapsed. Charmander struggled to get up, and Icarus bursted into tears.  
"Charmander get up! Get up pleeease!" Icarus weeped  
A big explosion was heard from the outside and smoke start filling the room.  
Then Charmander's fire on his tail grew bigger and he started to shine bright like the sun.  
"W-what's wrong Charmander?" Icarus said as he stood there helplessly.  
"I told you to run!" the other grunt shouted, and his face turned pale.  
"You're right. Lets get out of here, we've got the Pikachu anyway." the first grunt said, and he returned his Ekans and started run around Icarus. But Icarus grabbed the first grunt and slammed him onto the ground.  
Once the smoke cleared the cave, standing in where Charmander was is a Charmeleon.  
"Chaaaar!" it roared, and it started to charge something from his body.  
"This isn't good." the other grunt said.  
And Charmeleon unleashed a big gulp of flamethrower right at the grunts, turning them into crisp.  
Icarus grabbed some rope from his bag and tied the two grunts together before proceeding outside with Charmeleon while dragging the grunts along.  
Outside was Brock and a tall man with teal coloured hair, and a white suit with the letter 'R' on it. Behind him was a manned helicopter ready to go.  
"Hey creepy looking guy, look what I got!" Icarus shouted at him, and showed him the two grunts.  
"And look what I've got!" he said, and showed Martyn's Pikachu's pokeball, and he laughed evil-y. "And bye!"  
He rushed towards his helicopter and the helicopter was lifting it self up.  
Then a big siren was coming in their direction, and it appeared to be the police after the helicopter. One of the people shouted,  
"Stop the helicopter now!"  
Icarus reacted immediately and ordered Charmeleon to use flamethrower again, and before the helicopter could get 2 metres into the air, it exploded. Sending the teal haired guy and the pilot off onto the ground.  
Icarus grabbed Martyn's pokeball and gave it to Martyn,  
"Here mate, you're Pikachu is safe now." Icarus whispered.  
Martyn smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Me, Archer, the current boss of Team Rocket, shall get you one day, Red!" Archer shouted.  
The police came and arrested Archer, but the grunts disappeared.  
"Where's the grunts?" Icarus said himself.  
He went back towards the cave and found a Zubat guarding the grunts.  
"Zuuubat!" it shouted joyfully.  
"You guarded them so they won't escape?" Icarus question the small Zubat,  
"Zuuuuuubaaat, zu!" It shouted with a smile, and it screeched loudly.  
Brock came up to Icarus,  
"It looks like it likes you." Brock said, and the Zubat gave a big nod.  
"I think it said it followed us throughout the whole cave."  
"What? Unbelievable!" Icarus shouted, "But if it likes me that much, then I might as well catch it."  
Icarus caught the Zubat seconds later and pulled the grunts towards the police mens.  
"Hello, I'm officer Jenny, I'm the head officer around here." Jenny said.  
"Nice to meet you Officer Jenny," they both replied in a unison.  
"Hey, I think I've seen you around here before," Jenny wondered, "Right, you're Red!"  
"I'm not Ethan..." Icarus sighed, "I kinda like the name though, better than my current name, so for now on, I'm Ethan!"  
"Okay, Ethan." Brock said.

They had reached Cerulean City by nightfall, Brock suggested to rest for the night, but Red was still pumped up and wanted to challenge the gym leader.  
"C'mon Brock, it'll be cool." Ethan said in excitement.  
"It's nearly midnight, the gym would be closed by now." Brock said tiredly.  
"Then we'll get them to open it!" Ethan squeaked.  
"You can go by yourself, I'm not your companion. I'm only traveling with you because I'm delivering stuff to Bill." Brock yawned.  
"Fine then," Ethan said, and he left for the gym slamming the door behind him.


End file.
